


Tag Team

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking Kink, F/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n meets two men who give her a memorable experience.





	Tag Team

Y/n sat there after the hunt, exhausted and tired. 

The vamps gave her a beating, nothing that cut her, but a few bruises here and there. 

The only way she could think of numbing pain was alcohol, so she downed the glasses of whiskey, not caring about the looks people were giving her, seeing her dishevelled appearance.

“Well, hi there, sweetheart”, she heard a deep voice say.

Looking to her right, she saw a man leaning against the bar.

He was beautiful.

She couldn’t believe someone could possibly look like this. 

But here he was.

His beautiful green eyes, shining in the dank bar. 

He had the softest looking hair, his nose sharp and his face darkened by the scruff, which she could only imagine would give her thighs the best burn they could ever get.

She kept her gaze on him, until she saw another man walk up.

“Dean, come on. Leave her alone”.

She took her eyes off the one called Dean, looking at the other one.

She couldn’t decide which was hotter.

The new one had long hair, silky and perfect. 

He had beautiful eyes and was tall as hell. 

She could tell he had a hot body just by looking at his posture and the way his suit clung to him.

“Not doing anything, Sammy. Just talking to the nice lady”.

She blushed, shaking his hand.

“Y/n. Call me Y/n. And who might you two be?”

“Dean. Dean Spears. That’s Sam Aguilera. FBI”, he said, flashing her his badge.

She squinted at it, recognizing it as a fake ass badge. 

Good job, but still obvious to her eyes.

“Yea? Well I’m Y/n Carey. Songbird Supreme”, she said, flashing her own badge and smiling, seeing their faces drop at the fact that she knew they were lying their asses off.

“Yea. Hunter too, boys”.

They spoke for a while, Y/n telling them of her hunt, the one she had apparently beaten the brothers to.

As Sam left to the bathroom, Y/n leaned over to Dean, her brown hair tickling his face.

“Whaddya say you and me visit the motel across the road?”

Dean looked up at her, his eyes wide, before he smirked.

“Thought you’d never ask, sweetheart”.

They rushed out of the bar, running across the road and entering the room she had already been staying in for the past two days.

As soon as they closed the door, Dean slammed her against the wall, his lips attaching to hers. 

She moaned into it, his lips chapped and slightly rough, but they were nice and wet.

His tongue immediately entered her mouth, sliding over hers, swapping spit. 

Dean tasted amazing. 

He had the taste of the peanuts and the whiskey that he had downed. 

Y/n tasted sweeter, her strawberry gum that she chewed still leaving behind its flavour.

“Fuck, Y/n. You’re so beautiful”, he moaned, gripping her legs and lifting her, the woman wrapping them around his waist.

He carried her to the bed, nipping at her neck as she played with the hairs at the base of his neck. 

Lowering her slowly, he pulled away, ripping off the buttons of her white shirt as she shrugged out of it and her blazer, Dean immediately getting rid of his as well.

He took a moment to appreciate her beauty. 

Her brown hair was splayed against the sheets, her beautiful petite body making Dean want to paint her white.

Jumping back onto her, he kissed her once more, her hands gripping his biceps as his wandered lower.

Taking a breast into his hand, he massaged it slowly, feeling the way it just fit perfectly in his hand. 

He squeezed, pulling it out of the cup, the other one being left untouched.

“Don’t wanna leave righty on her own, do we?” he said, Y/n smiling at his stupidness.

He latched onto her left nipple, suckling and rolling it between his teeth as he finally gave some attention to the right, popping it out of it’s holder and rubbing the nipple between his calloused fingers.

She arched her back at the touch, his fingers and mouth more heavenly than anything she had felt before.

Suddenly the door burst open, Sam looking at the pair, anger in his eyes.

“What the fuck, Dean!? I fucking told you, I wanted her”.

Y/n looked between the men, slightly appalled that they called dibs on her, until an idea popped into her head.

“You know, you can join us”.

Dean looked at her, wondering what the fuck she was doing.

“Umm, no, he can’t. He’s my brother. I’m not having sex with him here”.

“Come on, Dean” she whispered seductively, sitting up and raking her fingernails down his chest.

“You don’t have to do anything. Just-you know-I like being filled up. All the way up”, she stopped her hand at his nipple, pinching slightly, before lowering her head, sucking on it this time.

“Shit”.

Sam watched as she put on a show, his cock straining against his pants.

“Join us, Sam”.

Sam looked to Dean, who gave him a small nod. 

He would find this weird, but there was no way in hell he was passing up the opportunity to sleep with the most attractive woman he had ever seen.

“No foreplay. I wanna get right to it”, she demanded.

The boys nodded, Y/n smiling, knowing she could get them to do anything.

“Strip, now”.

They immediately followed instructions, both brothers completely naked and hard in front of her.

She giggled at the thought of Sam’s huge hairy cock and Dean’s thick dick inside her.

“Come here”, she said, grabbing hold of the dicks when they stood right in front of her.

She pumped them a few times, licking the tips of both, tasting the brother’s precum.

“Damn, I’d love to suck these things. But I need to be filled”.

She let go of the cocks, she stood up in between them, kissing Dean, as Sam pushed up behind her.

She could feel both lengths, Dean on her soaking pussy, the wetness clear through her pants and Sam up against her ass.

 _‘Perfect position’_ , she thought.

She moved away, unzipping her pants and hooking her fingers into them, pulling them down along with her panties.

The brothers stared at her beautiful pussy, leaking her arousal.

“Sam. On the bed. Now”.

Sam nodded, running to the bed and hitting his knee on the way.

She chuckled, before she walked over to him, staring at his tanned fit body, the abs and the cock. 

He was beautiful. 

She turned, her back to him as she hovered above his cock.

“You ok in my ass?”

He nodded, Y/n lining him up with her hole and sinking down. 

She sat there for a while, her hole stretching and getting used to his cock inside her.

After a few minutes, she began bouncing lightly, Sam grabbing her hips, making sure to avoid the bruises.

Eventually, he began slipping in and out with ease, Y/n deciding this was the perfect time for Dean to get in.

She lay back on Sam’s chest as he held her. 

“Dean. Get in”.

He jumped onto the bed as she spread her legs, her pussy dripping her arousal onto Sam’s balls, too turned on as she stared at Dean. 

He was probably the most perfect man she had seen.

He lined himself up, staring into her brown eyes, before sinking in deep.

“Oh my god”, she moaned out, her voice airy and gritted, trying to keep herself from screaming out in pleasure.

“Fuck me. Fuck me hard”, she commanded.

The brothers smiled at each other, before they began pounding, alternating movements.

She screamed in pleasure. 

These were the two biggest dicks she had ever had and they were inside her at the same time. 

She was sure if a heaven existed, they would be in hers.

The brothers felt the pleasure as well. 

Both her pussy and ass were tight. 

But they could feel each other’s cock through her walls, adding extra friction, their shafts twitching as they moved.

They continued at a brutal pace, her ass cheeks red from Dean’s thighs slapping against her, her back wet from Sam’s sweat, as her breasts were covered in drops from Dean’s forehead.

“Sam, bite me. Dean, suck my tits”, she said, wanting even more pleasure, if that was even possible.

The boys got to it, Sam nibbling on her shoulder and ear, whispering how he would own her tight little ass, while Dean played with her tits, the sucking making her arch her back into his face, her hand flying to his hair and burying his perfect face into them.

“Oh my god. I’m so close. Shit”, she squealed, feeling her walls fluttering, about to clamp down any at any moment.

“Yea, cum. Cum for us”, Dean whispered, biting her nipple and drawing a little blood as his hand went down to her clit, rubbing furiously at it, while Sam clamped his hands down on her throat.

It only took a few seconds, the stimulation to her bundle of nerves, the choking, and the feeling of the brothers inside her holes being too much.

“Aargrggh, fucckkkkk!!!” she yelled, not caring who heard as her orgasm arrived, waves of pleasure shooting through her, her toes curling as she writhed and spasmed, the brothers continuing to pound a few times, the tightening of both of her walls triggering their own orgasm.

She felt the two loads fill both of holes up, her ass and pussy filled up with the seed of two brothers. 

If that wasn’t hot, she didn’t know what was.

“Fu-uck”, she giggled, running her hand through Dean’s hair, who still had his face buried in her chest.

“I love you both”, she admitted.

The brothers looked at her, pulling out of her sore ass and over sensitive pussy, the cum running down her legs and onto the sheets. 

Dean made his way to the motel bathroom, while Sam got a glass of water.

Cleaning her up and making her drink, the boys climbed into bed with her, on either side of her.

“Love you too, baby”.

“Yea, always. We love you so much”, Sam added, kissing her, before she turned to Dean.

She snuggled into Dean’s chest as he wrapped his hands around her shoulders, Sam sticking to her back, his hands across her waist.

“You know, we should do some role play more from now on. If it means you’ll do anal. I mean, I want a turn in there”, Dean chuckled.

She giggled, slapping his chest lightly, before kissing it.

“Anything for you two”, she admitted.

The brothers looked at each other, having a silent conversation, making each other promise to take care of the woman they both loved, agreeing that they also would do anything for her.

Y/n was the love of their lives. 

No matter how weird their relationship might have been to other people, there was no way they were giving her up. 


End file.
